Honest Game Trailers - Dream Daddy
Dream Daddy is the 166th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert '& Matt Raub. It was 'narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the visual novel video game Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator. It was published on September 5, 2017. Dream Daddy was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Dream Daddy on YouTube "You’ll juggle trying to bang out all your neighbors while being a reasonably good father to your ethnically ambiguous daughter." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Dream Daddy'' Script In a genre dominated by cat girls, pigeons and anime ladies that are actually tanks, discover yet another game you never knew you wanted that finally caters to a demographic criminally under-served by video games: gay dads! ''Dream Daddy'' Explore the copacetic Cul de sacs of Maple Bay. In an idyllic suburb packed to the brim with dads that are down to f***. Where you'll juggle trying to bang out all your neighbors while being a reasonably good father to your ethnically ambiguous daughter. All through the medium of minigames and dialogue options. Until you finally meet the daddy of your dreams and discover the real game: obsessively starting a date over because you picked the wrong line and ended up with a 'B'?! Aw, come on Hugo! I was being sarcastic! I thought you were cool, bro! Experience the rare video game developed by a YouTube channel, as Game Grumps flexes their social media muscle to rocket a game about dating gay dads up the Steam charts way farther than it ever would have on its own. Unlocking thousands of unsuspecting consumers hidden thirst for Bara. Then realize that Dream Daddy is actually more chaste than a convent! And pretty much all the good stuff happens off-screen. Making it probably the gayest game for straight people ever made. Look, I'm not saying I wanted to see a dick, but I kind of wanted to see a dick... Appreciate the elegant backgrounds and character art of Dream Daddy. ''As they breathe life into the game's diverse cross-section of fathers. Then have the effect immediately spoiled anytime your character comes on-screen. Because instead of creating a normal-looking human you picked a droopy ass Goku of wearing a crop top like an asshole. Traipse through the thousands of text boxes that make up ''Dream Daddy. A''s you treat yourself to the kind of fun, flirty dialog that no one playing this game has in real life. Featuring tons of references that will have you saying 'I also know that thing,' and plenty of sexual undertones to give you that gay dad boner you crave. Until you realize the real reason they made a game starring mostly dads: to make 1 billion dad jokes! Blast through ''Dream Daddy's many adorable minigames that transform dates from just trying to say the thing your dad-crush wants to hear like a psychopath, to classic high-score whoring! As you fix statues, mosh pits, throw money in a child face, battle children like Pokemon, and have casual sex with a shady-looking dude you just met? The mini-game there is not getting syphilis! So get ready to get paternal with Dream Daddy today. Because just underneath that veneer of father lust, lies a solid dating sim with a heartwarming story, that's fun for the whole family! Except for the part where you try to bang that married guy... Maybe skip that bit... Starring: Big Bear Bara; Sporty Rice; Leather Daddy; Papa Pastor; Hot for Teacher; Dadcula; Cream and Sugar Daddy; Clementine; and Frankenstein's Monster. for ''Dream Daddy ''was 'Daddy Gay Care.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Daddy Gay Care'' Sound off in the comments and let us know which video game dads you'd like to have sex with! For me, it's between Barret from ''FF7'' and Deckard Cain. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Dream Daddy''' has a 96.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Marissa Martinelli of Slate observed ''Dream Daddy ''is "not a perfect game, for reasons the ''Honest Trailer lays out: Choosing the wrong dialogue option can ruin a date, the dad jokes are brutal, and if you were expecting to get down and dirty with the daddies, you should know that things stay pretty PG, making it 'the gayest game for straight people ever made.'" She observed, "if these critiques seem tame by the standards of the usual Honest Trailer''s, chalk that up to ''Dream Daddy being a genuinely fun experience and, against all odds, 'a solid dating sim with a heartwarming story that’s fun for the whole family.'” Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert & Matt Raub Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Watch the Honest Trailer for Dream Daddy, the Hit Game Where You’re a Single Dad Who Dates Other Dads '- Slate article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Visual novel games Category:Game Grumps